The Halloween Chronicles
by WildCardRose
Summary: PRT 1 OF MY NEWEST STORY, THE HALLOWEEN CHRONICLES!


_**The Halloween Chronicles**_

**_A/n: _**mwhaha, another story lol! The rate I'm going I'll forget about all the others lol. But this is good because I have decided on an update system that works for me and hopefully for you to. Every Halloween I'll give you a _scary _Halloween story about the X-men, featuring of course, Rogue and Remy. The stories will be a chapter long and take place in various universes, Kinda like _Ludi's Threads. _(P.S. if you haven't read that go read it now: D)

But that's not all, oh no, you yourself can decide what you want the stories to be about. If you have idea's then you can just e-mail me or review me (or both is good too hint, hint) or we could work on the chappie together. The credit would go to you and everyone goes home happy, see?

Now on with the show!

The Halloween Chronicles 

_**Tale 1:**_

_**Alone In The Dark**_

He has watched her for many nights now. But tonight will be the last time she sleeps without him.

Dawn is a long way off just yet. And he doesn't want to go. He's fallen under her spell and he wants to lay with her forever…

…At whatever cost.

His move will be made soon. But not yet. First he must wait. He will wait until she begs him to take her. Until she wants him to.

He smiles a smile that doesn't reach his cold, blackened eyes. But no one sees it in the dark.

He watches as his angel climbs into bed softly, a delicate flower waiting to be picked is she, a soft beautiful girl…

**_XxX _**

"I'M GONNA TEAR YA LIMB FROM LIMB."

Logan winces as Rogue's voice rips through his sensitive ears. Putting more whisky in his coffee, he takes a hearty drag from his cigar.

Looking up he realized he is being watched.

"What?" He demands.

The African goddess raises an eyebrow as if to say _'go and sort them out'._

"I 'ent doin' nothin' 'Ro." The Canadian rebukes.

Ororo lifts her cup of tea to her lips, surveying him over the rim. "You're her favorite."

He snorts, "So?" He asks adamantly, crossing his bulky, muscled arm, "Yer his."

She tilts her head, her silver hair falling like snow across her dark shoulders. "So I am." Says she. "But Remy is not the one attempting to scream down the mansion."

He growls, knowing she had him beat and heaves himself from the kitchen chair. Kitty, who's sitting at the island with a pop tart and a strip of material across her hand, gives him a sympathetic look as he makes his way to the swinging door.

But just as he reaches the door, it swings open, banging forcefully off the wall as a tall and lean blur in only a pair of boxers and tan trench coat bursts into the room.

He paid no heed to Logan and instead dogged his swinging arm and jumped up onto the island knocking kitty's plate to the floor.

He ran along the island on his tip toes and had just leapt onto the table where Logan had left his coffee when Rogue, wearing only a fluffy white towel and with hair clumped together from the wet, burst in. Her glinting green eyes looking wildly for the Cajun.

She spotted him and growled something even Logan couldn't help but be proud of and lunged at him; he dodged and fell of the edge right in front of Ororo who, needless to say was less then impressed.

She cocked an eyebrow and glared at him through steely blue eyes. He laughed nervously and tries to cover his lack of attire by closing up his lapels modestly, gasping with mock scandal.

"Katharine Pryde!" He accuses the teen that had been gaping at him with out any semblance of modesty. "Avert your eyes this minute."

Kitty drops her pop tart from her bandaged hand in shock and Kurt swoops in to scavenge it. Remy laughs again and looks to storm. "D'ya see dis _Chere_?" He asks her with false astonishment. "De _Petite_ checkin' an _Homme_ out when he vulnerable an'…"

His voice winds down when he realizes no one is buying his story and Ororo's eyes are beginning to glaze over as the sky outside starts to darken with swirling clouds.

He sighs " Je Suis Desole Chere. M'won' do it 'gain."

The sky clears but the goddess it still glaring. He gets up and tries to make it past a fuming Rogue to the door. Storm clears her throat as Rogue holds out her hand.

Remy sighs and digs in his pocket for the Polaroid and, like every morning, kissers it before he gives it to her.

Saddened, he slumps out the door with his head hanging and his tail between his legs uninterrupted this time.

"You know Rogue." Said Kurt (one of only two males who were able to speak at the sight of her) " Eef you juzt let him have the picture of you in the shower Ve could avoid zis escapade every morning."

"Yea." Replied Rogue smoothly, like she did every morning. "But dearest little brother ya've forgotten that if ah let him keep it then he wouldn't keep trying to get one. It would upset everyone's schedule. What happened to ya Kit?"

Kitty blushes and makes an attempt to shield her hand from sight. "My mirror broke this morning."

"Oh," came the reply, "Funny Ah didn't hear anything." And with that she sashayed out of the room, still clutching the towel at her chest and the Polaroid in hand.

And so the day had begun again.

**_XxX_**

He slinks in the shadows, unable to rest in peace.

Every time his eyes close he dreams of her, every time he attempts rest the plan come spinning back into his mind.

The door to the cellar swings open, causing a square of light to spill from the sunlit entrance. A familiar stands there, her long red hair shinning and green eyes glinting with amusement as he hisses and slinks from the light.

"Madelyne." He hisses at the clone, his normally smooth voice horse. "Come to stake me at the masters orders?"

Her eyes narrow and she digs her hand in her pocket, withdrawing a mirror. It catches the light and she angles it so it reflects to him. "Do not forget." She spits, "which one of us is deadlier in the day time."

"And you would do well to remember." He counters. "Which one of us hunts for blood at night."

She grimaces and the mirror is angled at him again, only this time he ducks to avoid it. Her full red lips twist into a cruel, sadistic smile. "You would not dare to anger the master and attempt to destroy me again. You forget that I am his most prized possession."

" Indeed you are wrong." He grins. "The master is disappointed you did not turn out more like Jean Grey."

"We have spoken of this. Had he wanted Jean Grey he would have used mind control instead of cloning."

"She is powerful when possessed by Phoenix-,"

"But not something he could not overcome."

He glares at her. "If not to dispose of me what is it you come for?"

She counters his glare with her own, fire dancing in her jade-colored eyes. " The Master believes that an X-Man on his side could be a profit. As long as the one you yearn for is not too powerful you may go through the operations to get her. However if you fail we will make no attempt to avenge you."

He smiles. She is his then.

Madelyne turns to leave and he calls out to her. She does not turn back, only tilts her head to the side to let him know she listens.

"He will make no attempt to avenge you either. He knows that you love Scott Summers as the donor does. He didn't want a copy, he realized that afterwards. He realized that you were nothing but a washed out copy of a great woman."

She hangs her head, as she listens to words she knows are truth. Taking a deep breath she asks icily. "What is your point?"

He smirks, knowing he's hit a nerve. "Just letting you know that if you let your own feelings run their course and you attempt to abduct Scott Summers and it ruins my chances, I do not care what punishment the Master reserves for me, If any. I will have my vengeance on you. Because you will not be avenged. You can be replaced as easily as I. and my wrath knows no bounds. I will not forget what I am Madelyne Pryor. And you will remember what I am also, remember the advantages I shall have over a mere familiar."

She turns and glares then storms out of the cellar with the slamming of a heavy oak door.

"Yes." He whispers to himself as he climbs into the tomb and fastens the lid over himself. "It's true that hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

His laughter could be heard from miles away as he fell into a blissfully dreamless sleep.

**_XxX_**

Kitty seemed distracted today. As though her mind was not completely on the task set.

"And so if ya take the 'er' off the word and add an accent it becomes the perfect tense and ya have…Kitty ya okay?"

Kitty jumped at the sound of her name being called, knocking over Rogue's glass and the absorber frowns.

The blue eyed girl bustles around busily with paper towels and attempts to mop the stick liquid from her French book. Her tutor sighs and rests a gloved hand on her arm, tugging her back into her seat.

"Okay Kit, What's wrong?"

Cornflower blue eyes widen dramatically. "Wrong? Nothing's wrong why would anything be wrong?"

Rogue raises an eyebrow. "Kit?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Give up on French and get acting lessons." She insults good-naturedly. "Now tell meh the truth. What's the matter."

Kitty looks down at her hands. "I dunno, I've just been feeling weird lately is all. Like some thing awful is about to happen."

"Sugah ya supposed to, it's almost Halloween. Ah'm sure it's nothing. Just ya see, things will be fine."

"Yeah I guess." Replied Kitty, attempting a smile. "After all you _are_ always right."

Rogue looked at her blankly. "Kitty, don't be meanly sarcastic, you scare me."

Kitty laughed as Rogue picked up the books and held the soaked one at arms length. "Ah'll just go get the Cajun's hairdryer to sort this out okay? Then we'll go help with the party decorations."

"Rogue?"

"Yup?"

"Don't be nice, you scare me."

"Ha Ha." With a poked out tongue Rogue disappears, leaving Kitty to clean up the table.

But as Kitty picks up the cloth and tries to wipe away the liquid, a face swirls around in the orange stain. Kitty peers to get a closer look but she unknowingly creates ripples, causing the face to vanish as a breeze wraps itself around her.

She shivers, wondering who the hell would leave a window open in the middle of October, especially when it's this rainy. Hurriedly, she mops up the drink and leaves the room.

It will occur to her later that there are no windows in that part of the house.

**_XxX_**

The boots make a muffled thud as they hit each step. When she reaches the bottom of the stairs she looks around and listens. In the doorway to her right the sound of shattering glass echoes around the room and smirking, she turns to face Remy, who was staring at her in awe.

Rogue looks coyly down at her Vampire costumes. "Hey Cajun." She says huskily. "Do ya like mah dress?"

He nods. "Y' look _tres belle Chere._" He replies. "Y' gon' have t' beat de _Hommes_ of wit' a stick."

"Men like ya, for instance?"

A grin forms on his powdered features. "Y' need somt'ing a lot more effective den a stick _Chere_. Believe me."

She grins at the Dracula across from her. "Somt'ing like a big strong _Homme_ dressed as Dracula?"

He pretends to think, but his eyes twinkle. "Dat might just work."

She sashays up to him. "Good, maybe Ah'll give Lance a call and tell him to be a Vampire then."

He laughs and as she turns to go he pulls her to him by the waist. He grins. "Tease." He accuses.

She smirks up at him. "Only for ya Remy. Only for you."

Suddenly the heat in the room is much more intense and both feel it. The electricity crackles and Remy's eyes become misty with desire.

"If you don't let go." Rogue breaths. "Yoh gonna have t' miss this party."

"Mebbe." Be smoothly replies, his voice like a thick chocolate mousse, Rogue always liked chocolate mousse. "It'll be wot' 't non?"

But as he inched toward her a 'Bamf' sounded behind them and Rogue turned to see Kitty (dressed as just that, a kitty) and Kurt behind them, both harboring very different reaction to seeing them together.

Kitty was the first to speak. "Not that I'm like, not glad your _finally _getting together, but could you please like get a room? Our guests will be here in a second."

Kurt appeared to be choking on his tongue.

Remy grinned suavely at her. "We had a room. De hallways a room. Y' just interrupted us is all."

The furry blue demon (he didn't see the need in a costume) made a funny noise halfway between a growl and a gasp before Kitty dragged him away.

_**XxX**_

He'd been complemented several times on his costume. Told he was tying with some person named Kurt for the prize. Like he cared, the only prize he wanted was standing five feet away from him dancing with a guy called Remy.

The grandfather clock in the hall struck midnight, and he made his move.

He strode up to the couple and pulled them rudely apart. The guy fumed. The girl shivered and complained because of his cold hands.

"Hey _Homme_, I don' know who y' t'ink y' are but-."

"Katherine." He hissed and the girl stopped, studied his features with her huge blue eyes.

"Do you not remember me? I who have loved you for so long?"

She gasped, instinctively tried to recoil from him, but he held her fast.

"_Petite_?" Came Remy's voice. "Who is he?"

But she seemed to not hear him. Instead she became transfixed with the creature before her.

"The mirror this morning?" She whispered, as the music turned itself off.

His lips twisted. "I didn't mean to cut you."

"The rose last night?"

"So you'd know you weren't alone."

"The drink this afternoon?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Kitty felt unshed tears pressing the back of her eyes. "What are you?"

"Darkness." Said he. "And you are to be my queen."

The tears escaped and all eyes fell upon them, but all were powerless to move, paralyzed by an ancient power the vampire before them had long perfected.

All were helpless, except the one person who could turn things right…

"No she isn't. She can't, she's too young."

The creature turned to face Rogue, and all others did also, weather of their own will or not.

The demon gasped when he took in the sight before him. "Anna." He breathed. "It has been so long-,"

"Almost four years Joe." Replied she. "Which is not nearly long enough."

He laughed coldly. "Surely your not still holding that family against me are you?"

"Ah was twelve." She whispered into the deadly silence. "Twelve is too young too lose a family."

"Four years ago." He hissed. "Whilst I killed Graydon I was told that any age is too young to lose a family."

She shook her head. "Ah don't remember saying that."

"You didn't." He cocked his head. "Our master did."

"Essex is a son of a bitch that doesn't deserve mah thoughts. Ah've lost one family to ya bastards and ah won't lose another."

He threw his head back and cackled maniacally, his silver hair flying across his shoulders. His blue eyes turning to chips of ice. "What do you expect to do?" he hissed.

"Four years ago Ah promised Ah would defeat ya. An' tonight ah'm gonna make mah dream come true. If you bite Kitty, the blood you consumed will destroy you inside out. I recognized ya ya see; Ah never could forget those eyes. So Ah slipped everyone in th' house a drug of mah own concoction. One that will destroy all of ya son of a bitches."

His chapped lips smirked. "Like all drugs it can't last long. I'll come back for her tomorrow. Or the next day instead."

She nodded. "Ah thought of that. Then Ah realized that ya don't wanna kill anybody. Ya want a companion instead."

He growled. "So?"

In answer she tilted her head to grant him access to her neck. He cackled. "You want to swap places with her?"

"If ya have a companion ya have no need to come back."

His eyes narrowed. "What if I don't want you."

Now she smiled. "But ya do. That's whay ya came ta mah house four years ago, and without realizing it that's why ya were drawn here. An' Ah mean think about it. The last of a long line of slayers, the last of the family that murdered your sire, and your wife. But instead of killing the last, as you know you can' without killing y'self drastically you'd be keeping her forever in your company. A prisoner of you own desires."

His eyes flashed. "The catch?"

"You can't ever come near this place again. Never go near one of mah family."

For a second, her eyes flashed to Remy's and he realized that she was being serious. She was willing to die to protect him.

He watched her as she bit her full, round bottom lip.

"Okay." The smooth, cold voice hissed as it let go of Kitty's arm and she crumpled to the ground.

"_Non!_"

The hold released Remy and he tore toward Rogue. He sized her shoulders and looked into her eyes. He had hundreds of things to say to her. Hundreds of things he wanted to do. Hundreds of secrets he wanted to share as she giggled at his silly confessions and forgave him for his dire ones…

But all he could do was watch as a tear escaped her eye and she hung her head.

"Ah'm so sorry Remy. But it was never meant to be."

He swallowed. "Why?"

She blinked away more threatening tears rapidly. Trying to force them back. "Destiny says that you have secrets Ah could never forgive. She's shown meh what Ah'd do to ya." For a second she froze as her eyes glazed over, recalling a distant memory. Then she shook her head. "An' Ah love ya so much Remy. Ah know ya don't feel the same way, but ah do. Ah don' think Ah could live wit' mahself 'f Ah hurt ya. An' besides, least this way Ah get to die a noble death. Savin' yoah life, instead of destroying it."

His eyes fogged up with moisture. He gulped and his voice sounded weak as he replied. "But I love ou."

She managed a pale smile. A nervous laugh. "No ya don'. It feels like it, but ya don'. Maybe it could have been love, had we given it the chance though."

He shook his head slowly, gazing into her big green eyes. "I do love you _Chere_-,"

"Too late." Came Joe's voice. "She belongs to me."

And Remy was paralyzed again, helpless to do anything but watch as Joe's lengthily teeth ripped through Rogue's skin and blood dripped down her pale neck.

He pulled away and she collapsed to the floor, her hair growing, her eyes flashing from green to cats eyes yellow. Her nails grew long and then retracted,

"Graydon." She husked, a half smile on her face, then there was a flash of light, and she vanished.

_**XxX**_

The knock was soft on the door. As if the silence of the house could help Rogue find peace. As if any noise mad would bring disturb her solitude.

But they couldn't disturb her solitude.

Because there was no solitude to disturb.

The door answered even though he hadn't given his assent. Despite himself, Remy managed a small smile. There was a score of people in this house brave enough not to wait to be called into his room, the exact same people who would walk into Rogue's room uninvited.

At the thought of her the smile vanished again, he had no right t smile after he let her become such a prisoner.

"Remy." The figure behind him spoke. Ah so it was Stormy, he thought, figures, she's one of only two women who would just barge in. The other he had let down and she was somewhere miles from him now. Hell maybe in a different country.

"Remy we could only get a little information on him."

His ears sharpened, information on Joseph was information on Rogue. Information on Rogue could lead to her whereabouts…

"He was born Joseph Erik Lensherr sometime in the early 1800's. He looked up to the man who turned him into a Vampire, Sire as they're called, and around 1950 turned a woman named Magda into a Vampire also making her his bride. Magda was part of the Londayo family. Rogue's family. And because of that Magda's father swore that no one in his family would rest till they had destroyed him. They managed to get his Sire, Magda, and his brother and two sisters. But that's it. Twelve years ago they're was a massacre on the current Londayo family, all were found cruelly murdered, even the youngest Graydon who was only four, except for the youngest but two. A girl named Anna who disappeared. She'd be sixteen now."

He closed his eyes, hung his head. "Her family were Slayers?"

"Every one. Reports even claim that Graydon had fighting skills beyond anything ever seen before."

"Dat's it?"

"Everything we have. It could all be bollocks of course, but we wouldn't know any different."

Betsy? When did she come in?

"Why are you in the dark? I don't even understand what's going on, where's Rogue?"

Remy pushed his fingers against his eyes. Storm was trying desperately to explain without Remy hearing, as if not hearing her say the words could stop it happening.

"Rogue." He sighed. "Isn't here."

"I know that." She scoffed. "I-,"

"Rogue." He repeated, "Is part of the Darkness now. She's dead."

He could almost see her look of utter confusion. But he wouldn't elaborate, he didn't have to.

A tear escaped his eye and reflected the stars he was looking at. Storms hand fell on his shoulder.

"I don't understand why she did it." She breathed.

"B'cause." Said he. "Had she no', we'd all be 'n her place by now."

"She didn't have to."

"_Non._" He agreed. "But 'm glad she did."

The hand withdrew, as if she was recoiling from him. "Why?"

A weak smile plastered on his face. "B'cause now she's fulfilled her promise,an' she'll be okay Stormy. She'll be okay."

And so Storm left, leaving Remy to gaze up at the stars...

...leaving him alone in the dark.

_**xXx**_

Yeah I really twisted the universes in this one. Oh well, at least Rogue has a (100 per centmade up) last name now :D.

Review me please! 15 pages long were this! I DEMAND REVEIWS (please)!


End file.
